Love at first sight
by xoherestothenightsxo
Summary: Summer before Rory starts chilton, she meets paris,madeline and louise and becomes best friends with them. She meets Tristan and sparks fly. Total AU?
1. Summer Summer time

Love at first sight 3

Summary : Summer before Rory starts chilton, she meets paris,madeline and louise and becomes best

friends with them. She meets Tristan and sparks fly. Total AU?

Disclamier : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Rating: Pg - 13

Chapter 1 - Summer Summer Summertime

It felt good to sleep in late and stay out late , because it was summer. Rory spent most of her time with a new group of girls she had met thanks through her Grandmothers parties. Her Grandmother thought it would be best for Rory to make friends from Clinton because come the fall Rory would be a Sophmore attending Cliton. Rory's 3 best friends are Madeline, Louise and Paris . Madeline's a pretty girl who gets any guy she wants and is every nice, although she isnt the smartest girl in the pack. Louise well , Louise is a boy crazy girl new boy every hour, but rory loved the fact that Louise was very confident of herself. Lastly Paris, Paris is a smart scratch that a veryy veryyy smart girl who well doesnt have such luck in the guy departmeant, but this summer thing's are going to change.

It was 2:30 am

_Beating heart baby, baby is this love for real?_

_Let me in your arms to feel _

_The beating of your heart baby _

_The beating of your heart baby"_

Rorys cell phone was blasting on her nightstand and it woke her up.

Rory : Hello? _Rory said half asleep _

Madeline : Heyyyyyy baby girl whats going on? Did i wake you up?

Rory: No . No . I was um -

Madeline : You were sleeping at ... 2:30 in the morning? Geez you old fart.

Rory: Sorry i forgot we usually go to bed when the sun comes up and then we sleep throughout half the day

Madeline: That a girl!

Rory: Not to be rude but -

Madeline: Right why i called.. sorry well you see tomorrow night Louise's parents are going away for a week to Paris.

Whats new right? But Louise wants me you and paris to come over and hang out with a few of Louise lastest boys's friends.

So are you in?

Rory: I gotta check with my mom but yeah im sure she will be okay.

Madeline : Okay awsome so come to Louise house like i dont know say 2? We'll you can come earlier but i'll be sleeping.

Rory: No no ... 2:00 is fine okay.

Madeline: Okay im going to let you go back to sleep . See you in a little while!

Rory: Alright night!

Rory fell right back asleep. Tomorrow she thought, thats going to be fun!

Rory woke up around 12:30 to see a note next to the coffee machine

_Hey Hun -_

_Benny the coffee maker died this morning, I know I know I cant believe it either. Poor Benny What did he ever do to anyone?_

_Oh sorry hun, as you can tell I'm extremely upset about it. But nothing that Lukes coffee can't make bettter. So theres 20 dollars_

_and you can go to lukes and get yourself coffee, although it will probably be on the house ). Im assuming your going to the girls house_

_tonight to hang out with everyone. Call me Im going to be stuck at the INN until late tonight (. _

_Love you sweetie _

_Love mom 3 _

Rory got her cell phone out and called her mom at the Inn.

Sookie: Independence Inn, Sookie speaking.

Rory: Sookie what are you answering phones, shouldn't you be the kitchen?

Sookie: Hey sweetie, I wish I was in the kitchen but our new chef kicked me out of the kitchen because I accused him

of being spanish when he is italian. Apparently you shouldn't do that. So, my punishment, answering phones.

Rory: Wow, Im sorry sookie thats tough, by any chance is my mom around?

Sookie: Oh yeah hun , hold on one secound.

Lorelai: Hey hun whats going on?

Rory: Hey! Do you think it's okay for me to stay at Madelines house tonight?

Lorelai: Why?

Rory: Because...

Lorelai: Because?

Rory: Because I really want to go. Please Mom Please!

Lorelai: Alright chill sweets of course you can go!

Rory: Thank you thank you thank you!

Lorelai: So thank you?

Rory: Thank you!

Lorelai: No problem be careful and have fun!

Rory: I will, Love you!

Lorelai: Love you two!

After Rory got off the phone with her mom she got ready, took a shower and packed clothes. She Curled her hair with her curling iron and wore a cute mini skirt with a bebe shirt & underneath it had a black bathing suit with sparkles on it.

She admitted to herself that she was looking cute today!

Rory went to Louise house a little later only because she was taking so long to get ready!

Rory arrived at the Huge house at 5:30 where she saw a bunch of cars and heard everyone in the backyard.

As soon as Rory stepped into the backyard the 3 girls attacked Rory with hugs!

Louise: It's about damn time you came! We were worried about you!

Rory: Sorry guys I had to look my best.

Paris: And well you do, so lets go introduce you to the boys, oh fyi alex, he's mine!

Rory: Got it Alex is your's! Now let's go meet the hotties.

The 4 girls all walked over to where eveyone was hanging out at. There they met Tristan,Alex,Chris,Sean,Pat and a girl named Stephanie.

As soon as Rory met Tristan she knew that she was going to like him, and she tell he was feeling the same way.

Everyone soon decided to go swimming in the pool Louise was with Pat at the end of the pool flirting and making out. Paris and Alex were having an agruemeant over politics, Madeline was off with Chris somewhere and Stehanie and Sean were hanging out by the deck leaving Rory and Tristan alone.

Tristan: Hi, Im Tristan.

Rory: Rory.

Tristan: Your new around here, I haven't seen you.

Rory: I dont live around here, I live in stars hallow, but im going to be attending Cliton this fall as a sophmore.

Tristan: Interesting same grade as me.

Rory: Hmm.. That is interesting

Rory loved the fact that she had only met him a few minutes ago and they had already started flirting.

Tristan: So... any boyfriends?

Rory: Nope...any girlfriends?

Tristan: Nope.

Lousie: Oh good lord, go somewhere else to talk!

Pat: Seriously man, why dont you go talk to her out front.

Pat gave Tristan a wink ,and Rory made sure she saw that.

Tristan turned to Rory Grabbing her hand.

Tristan: Do you want to go talk out front?

Rory: Hm... I would like that.

Tristan: Alright then lets go!

Pat: See you guys! Have fun!

Tristan: We'll be back in a few minutes.

Rory: Actually, make that a few hours.

Louise: That's my girl!

Rory turned to Tristan who was smiling ear to ear they were holding hands walking back to Rory's car.

They were sitting in the car listening to music when out of no where Tristan leaned in and Kissed Rory.

Tristan: Im sorry... I didn't mean to do that.. you .. just

Rory: Hey, It's okay, I was kind of hoping you would.

Tristan: Really?

Rory: Yeah really!

Sorry guys for the short chapter. I know Rory is alot different, but thats why its Au! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 3 kris


	2. Boys of summer

Disclaimer – I own nothing!

Love at First Sight

Chapter 2: Boys of summer

Rory and Tristan were sitting in Rory's car making out when Rory pulled away.

Rory: Wait wait wait.

Tristan: Something wrong?

Rory: Don't you think were moving way to fast? I mean god I only met you today and were already going at it.

Tristan: I'm sorry, I just thought that you –

Rory: No, I do want to kiss you don't get me wrong its just, I don't want you to think I'm that kind of girl , cause I'm not.

Tristan: I don't think you're that kind of girl, I'm sorry that we let things get a little far, but I'm not sorry that I kissed you.

Rory: I just realized that I don't know anything about you. I don't want you to be sorry for kissing me because I don't regret it, its just I want to get to know you, is that so much to ask?

Tristan: Not at all, what would you like to know?

Rory: Seriously?

Tristan: I'm letting you ask me aren't I?

Rory: What's your last name?

Tristan: Dugrey.

Rory: Tristan Dugrey nice to meet you I'm Rory Gilmore.

Tristan: See we're getting to know each other better already!

Rory: Can I ask you something?

Tristan: Anything.

Rory: Are you going to forget about meeting me?

Tristan: Now why would I go and do a stupid thing like that?

Rory: I don't know because I'm not like every other girl, I'm different I have morals and

I diffidently don't sit in my car making out with someone who I just met.

Tristan: It must be my charm I mean really, you were waiting for the right moment to

drag me to your car so you can have your way with me. Am I right?

Rory: Nice to know that Tristan's ego makes up for things that he lacks in.

Tristan: Oh you think that's funny don't you.

Rory: I really do!

Rory and Tristan were just laughing uncontrollably, once they were finished laughing

they were just staring at each other. It wasn't an awkward moment, to be completely

honest, it was a nice moment.

Tristan: Its just so bizarre how we met each other. To think I wasn't going to come to

Louise's party.

Rory: Are you glad you met me?

Tristan: I really am, Rory Gilmore, do you regret meeting me?

Rory: No absolutely not.

Tristan: Do you want to see me again?

Rory: Yes Absolutely !

Tristan: One more thing.

Rory: Yes?

Tristan: Come here

With that Rory leaned in to the passenger's side where Tristan was sitting and kissed him.

The kiss was soft minimum tongue. Come to think of it, it was the perfect kiss.

Rory didn't want to break the kiss but knew that they needed to get back to the party.

Rory: Tristan …

Tristan: hmm?

Rory: We need to get back to the party.

Tristan: Now?

Rory: Yes now.

Tristan: Bossy, I like that.

Rory: Um alright weirdo lets go!

Rory and Tristan went back to the backyard where everyone was. The whole night was

spent just Rory and Tristan talking and getting to know each other. It was 2 in the

morning when everyone figured it would be a good idea to pack it up. Rory and Tristan

both didn't want the night to end because they were afraid of what was going to happen

next. All of the girls walked the guys to the cars.

Rory: So this is goodnight..

Tristan: I believe it is.

Rory: Aren't you even going to ask for my number?

Tristan: Already got it.

Rory: But how?

Tristan: Shh I have my secrets.

Rory: ummm yeah?

Pat: T-man come on let's go say goodbye to her and let's get moving!

Tristan: Bro chill I'll be there in a minute!

Rory: So, Goodnight

Rory started to walk away and Tristan grabbed her arm and she turned and looked at him

Tristan: That's all I get?

Rory: Well, what were you looking for?

Tristan : Well something along the lines of this.

Tristan pulled her closer to him and rested her against the window of his car as he kissed

Her. She didn't want to stop kissing him, and she couldn't believe that he had this much

Of an affect on her. Suddenly they were interrupted by her cell phone going off. She

She looked down at her phone and realized it was her mom.

Tristan and Rory were aggravated and they both pulled away and rested their head other

while she answered her phone.

Rory: Hello?

Lorelei: Hey sweetie, question, do you know where my black mini skirt is?

Rory: Actually I do.

Lorelei: Great! Where is it?

Rory: I'm wearing it.

Lorelei: Excuse me, but did I give you permission to raid my closet.

Rory: Oh like you don't raid mine?

Lorelei: That's beside the point!

Tristan looked at her and mouth that he was going to get going. He started to walk

Towards the car and started it

Rory: Mom I really got to go, let me call you back in 2 minutes?

Lorelei: Fine fine go!

Rory: Thanks love you!

Lorelei: Right back at you kiddo!

Rory knew that Tristan was starting to leave and she went over to the window of his car

and leaned in and kissed him.

Rory: Goodnight……. Again!

Tristan: Sweet dreams.

And with that the boy who she just met left. All of the girls had a good night with the

boys and were love struck .

Madeline, Rory, Louise and Paris were all sitting around telling each other their

Most amazing night ever. It then hit Rory like a flash of lighting , she told everyone.

Rory: I have this feeling.. like I'm never going to see him again.

At the same time Tristan was telling his friends the same exact thing.

Although the guys didn't understand why he cared so much, they figured it was

Just going to be a hook up and nothing more. But to Tristan, it was so much more.

Please guys read and review! thanks


End file.
